


Shaken

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Dixie needs a little TLC. ODB gives it, in her own way.RP Fic.Not real.





	Shaken

Dixie Carter was not your typical prissy girl who can't take the heat... all the same hearing people chant for her to die was a step too far, she had moved to knock on ODB's door, barely able to hide her shivers. ODB opened the door.

"Yeah Boss Lady?"

She asked in her normal blunt style of speaking. 

"I get the feeling I'll need a little help."

ODB shrugged.

"Better come in then."

Dixie blushed and came in quickly. ODB shut and locked the door. Despite trying to keep her cool Dixie was soon crying. ODB immediately hugged Dixie tightly. 

"S... Sorry."

"Hush."

ODB said.

"Just Hush...and take your panties off. ODB is going to make it all better..."

Dixie murred but obeyed. ODB murred and pulled Dixie close she slid a hand up her skirt and began softly stroking her pussy. Dixie murred again. ODB kept stroking. Dixie's murrs soon turned to moans. ODB upped her pace. Dixie soon cried out and came.


End file.
